A Diamond From The Past
by Meanjojo
Summary: He simply awoke to find himself as something new. He doesn't know his past. He does know one thing, he is a zombie. There is no way anyone can remember him, right? Even he can't remember himself.
1. Chapter 1

He awoke with a nauseous pain in his forehead. His eyes were rapidly opening and closing as his vision started to take in the world. He was starting to struggle as he panicked.

"Please, remain calm. It's probably been a long time since you've awoken."

He stopped his struggling after hearing an unknown voice soothe and calm his body down. A small pang of familiarity is what he felt for a second, but he doesn't know why it was familiar…. He doesn't remember something like this…. In fact most of his memories were drawing blanks.

His eyes adjusted to the world around him as he could make out that he was in a bed of some sort. The room was a blinding white and yet again another familiar pangs, but no memory.

In front of him a man in a black suit and sunglasses was sitting on a chair.

"You're awake, good. You're probably wondering where you are, are you not?"

He would try to reply, but nothing came to.

"Don't worry it is completely normal for those who have reawakened to forget how to speak for a while. They also usually have little to no memories of their past lives, but sometimes that can be proven false as well. There are some who can regain their memories after so long, but that is also rare."

He was listening well, it may seem confusing, but he was speaking clearly to him….. another pang, but nothing.

"Let's try this again. If you can, can you state your name if you can remember it? It may be a huge help to your identity."

He actually did have something to say to that, but what was it again?

 _You can call me Ishmael, from now on you're Ahab. You got that Ahab?_

"Ahab." He managed to say clearly.

The man in black smiled at the reply, "Thank you, Mr. Ahab. Now let me explain this to you in a very straightforward sense. You are _not_ what you used to be. You are what people would call a zombie. A monster, an unholy abomination, a sign of the apocalypse, some even call them demons."

 _I'm already a demon._

"However those are names of the past. You are now what one would call a Liminal, an extra species. The question is Ahab, will you conform to society's norm, or prove to people that they have a reason to fear you?"

 _People have a reason to fear you, you are the_ _living legend_ _after all._

It seems the days passed by quickly after that. He is simply known as Ahab. Ahab learned of these Liminals, extra species that have recently been discovered. That didn't really turn out to be truly interesting though. It does turn out that people could easily mistake him as an Oni from the small horn-like-shrapnel attached to his head.

He was told that they could easily remove it, hell even do it while he was awake since zombies can barely feel pain. Ahab rejected it for reasons even he didn't know. They told him it would be hard to learn new languages, but he still pressed on. The same thing could be said about replacing his messed up eye with a new one, but he still rejected. He felt as though it held great importance to him.

He didn't know why, but he decide to join a group called M.O.N…. basically a group of Liminals that protected humans from other Liminals as humans can't simply defend themselves from Liminals, lest they get arrested….. something was seriously wrong with that.

Learning Japanese was hard as hell, due to the shrapnel in his head. Even after a million attempts by others to remove it, he persevered in the end and learned Japanese…..

 _My name ….. roughly means_ _peace_ _in Japanese._

It was just another flashback. He's been having them, but didn't tell anyone about it for months.

"We're here." His new boss, simply known as Ms. Smith, stopped the car in front of HQ.

"This is where you'll meet your team Ahab. Hopefully you can get along with them."

Inside the 'HQ' all of the current members of M.O.N stood at the door, waiting for the new blood.

Zombina smirked as she waited, "What do you think the new guy will be like?"

Doppel shrugged, "No idea, but heard from Smith that he's a zombie like you. You'll probably get along with him."

"I'll be the judge of that." Zombina chuckled.

"I hope he's nice." Tio simply smiled as she readied a cookie for the new blood.

"You do know that zombies don't eat, right?" Doppel commented.

"Doesn't mean we _can't_ eat. Food is delicious, even if it takes a while for us to taste anything at all."

Manako just hoped that he wouldn't stare at her eye.

They all refocused their attention on the door as Smith put on a smile and allowed the new blood to step in the door.

They all had different reactions to his appearance, but Zombina obviously had the strongest.

As soon as she saw the horn like affixation in his head, his unmistakable facial hair, and the most defining eyepatch in existence, she couldn't help herself as she immediately saluted.

"Boss?!" She shouted in surprise and excitement.

She couldn't remember much of her past life, but there is one thing that she'll never forget. Big Boss….. a name that no matter what she would never forget, even if she knows nothing else. She mostly remembered him by quotes, even if she can't completely remember them.

 _And here I thought you were going to hold back because I'm a woman, Boss._

 _It doesn't matter what gender you are, a soldier is a soldier, nothing more, nothing less. You are all my children, so I must train and protect you._

… _.. Thank you, Boss. For everything._

"You never call me that, what did you do Zombina?" Smith was easily mistakened

Her other teammates were looking at her strangely as she saluted fast. Everyone else was also surprised as she immediately charges the new blood.

Ahab's instincts kicked in as he grabbed Zombina's fist mid-punch, he kicked her feet, turned her around, put her in a choke hold, and crouched down with her in tow. He also almost instinctively tried to grab something from his pocket, but it wasn't there.

Everyone else was surprised that he could easily take Zombina down in a few seconds, just who is this guy?

Zombina beamed a perfect smile, "It really _is_ you, Boss. I'd recognize this iron grip anywhere. It's an honour to finally meet you again."

Everyone was still at a complete loss at what was happening right now. Ahab just raised a rather high brow at what she was saying, he let go of her.

She immediately got up and saluted again, "The legend has once again returned. I wonder what he'll do now?" Her smile never left her face as she said that, "Diamonds do always come clean out of the rough."

Ahab smiled at the statement.

" _You're all diamonds. We are Diamond Dogs."_ He actually said that one aloud.

…

 **Literally something I came up with in the shower. Facts may be incorrect, but just wanted to create this little short. Even though it'll probably make no sense.**

 **Who knows I may continue if people actually like this…. Or when I want to.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ahab marked another piece of paper, signifying it has been read through and approved. It was just another day of signing or denying papers, nothing new right there.

It has been a couple of weeks since he joined M.O.N and nothing of note happened for him. The more experienced members, Manako, Tio, Doppel, and Zombina were usually on the prowl for lawbreakers of the Liminal kind. Ahab was usually stuck with the paperwork, much to his displeasure, but he kind of understood giving the rookie the most paperwork.

He felt as if he didn't get much progress with the paperwork, but Smith, tells him he's actually pretty fast with the paperwork he does. According to Smith, Ahab actually completes more paperwork in a day, than all of the others can complete in a week. This lead to her joking that he must've been an accountant or something.

Zombina has been pestering Smith to allow Ahab to go on missions, much to the latter's annoyance. Yeah there really hasn't been much going on for Ahab, this usually left him contemplating while he did his work. His mind usually became fuzzy when he 'remembers' something.

He finished another set of papers and was ready to set them aside when he noticed his prosthetic. This wasn't the first time he stared at it and he doubt it would be the last. Almost every time he concentrates on his prosthetic, a small part of him tries to piece together why he has it.

 _This phantom pain. Do not forget it - ...What drives us is revenge. It's all for revenge._

He carefully maneuvered the mechanical fingers on the prosthetic, before allowing the hand part to spin in around. With every second it spun faster and faster, he could see small sparks of electricity flowing from the prosthetic, but he stopped.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Smith, his boss, said, "You don't know what could happen if you continued to do that." Smith lectured as she took a sip of coffee.

 _At level one it can stun an enemy, at level two it can stun a chain of enemies as long, as they're close, at level three… well you'll have to find out for yourself._

Ahab nodded as he went back to work.

"Keep up the good work, Ahab. At this rate, paperwork will just be a side job." Smith joked as she took another sip of her coffee. She then proceeded to stand right in front of Ahab's working desk, signifying for him to actually listen, "You intrigue me, Ahab. Out of everyone here I didn't expect Zombina to be infatuated with you first. I was expecting you to get along with Tio first, but Zombina was all over you day one. From what she has told me, you must've been a superior to her in the past, and a good one at that. Not once has she ever referred to someone with the same level of respect she has for you. She always asks if you are going on missions with them, but the answer is usually no." Smith explained to the eye patched man.

"With the way you're talking. I assume I have to go on a mission?" Ahab concluded.

Smith smiled, "Precisely. However, you aren't ready to take on high risk missions just yet. Sorry, but no matter how much Zombina begs, I need to get a feel on your abilities. If I blindly send you on a mission that puts many lives at stake and you mess up, I get blamed for the failure."

"I understand. I have to earn your trust."

Smith smiled once again, "I see we are in an agreement. So, are you ready for your first assignment out on the field?"

Ahab nodded his head.

"We'll have to start with something easy… relatively of course. You don't even have to leave the city for this." Smith placed a folder on Ahab's desk, "You'll just be patrolling this part of the city. It has a relatively low crime rate, but you never know who might be lurking. You may find yourself walking alongside human officers, since your patrol paths cross." Smith pointed out in the file, "I know you must be tired of getting the simple stuff, but everyone has to start somewhere. You won't be lonely though, I'll be sending Manako with you."

Ahab nodded.

"I'll give you time to get ready, in the meantime I'll tell Manako about the mission." Smith started to walk out the door, but stopped. "Oh and Ahab?"

Ahab looked up.

"Please, be gentle with Manako. She can be very sensitive about certain subjects." Smith sent a glare his way.

 _You got to treat all ladies with respect, boss. Be careful with what you do around them, especially if they give you a glare. That means you better tread as lightly as possible, if at all. That said you won't believe how many times I've almost been killed by the ladies._

Ahab smiled, "Understood."

Smith smiled back, loosening her glare, "I see we're in an understanding. I do hope you two get along." She walked out of the room

"I do too." Ahab said as he relaxed in his seat.

 _Kojima is God!_

Ahab raised a brow as he looked towards the roof. That was entirely random, but Kojima sounds important for some reason. He'll have to remember that.

…..

 **Sup, a surprise update. After months of not updating, I update for once. I was simply in the mood to write that is all.**

 **I do hope to make this a bit of a light hearted story, with the elements of Ahab remembering his past. But don't expect too many updates, sorry about that. Didn't expect to get that many reviews asking me to continue it, so I will. Even if its a bit sparse out.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ahab casually flicked the lighter that he held on his person. He actually bought the lighter a few days ago. He found himself flicking the flames of the lighter on and off on his free time, almost as if it was a natural process for him.

Click, click, click: He closed and open the lighter repeatedly.

"Ahab?" The voice of Manako reached out to him, making him stop playing with the lighter.

He actually has been standing in the same place for quite some time now. No doubt it was to the discomfort to his current partner. With a final flip of the lighter he placed it back in his current set of clothes.

That of which was a formal black tuxedo with a bowtie.. he had no proper reason why he was wearing the tuxedo, but it kind of felt right. A couple of women both human and the occasional Liminal commented on how handsome he was in the tuxedo. The eyepatch and the shrapnel seemed to add an odd sense of attractiveness. A dangerous man in a tuxedo, seemed to be a lot of people's fantasies.

This was in a very stark contrast to his partner's clothing. A simple yellow dress, nothing formal, just casual. She also wore a large sun hat on her head. He noted that she seemed to pull it down when people passed by.

"I'm alright. Just had another sense of nostalgia." Ahab answered the woman's worries. This did loosen a bit of her worries and the two continued on their predetermined route. They weren't expecting anything to happen, but they had to be ready.

"Was it anything involving Bina?" She hesitantly asked.

"No. I was just thinking about the lighter." Ahab took a glance to the side, noticing that she trailed behind him. It wasn't unusual, as she's been doing that the entire time. He slowed down a bit to walk alongside her, "Why do you ask?"

Manako would've slowed down some more, but she didn't want to be perceived as rude. "It's just that… she seems to remember you. Pretty well in fact. She praises you at any chance she gets. I was wondering if you remember anything about her if she talks about you that much."

Ahab shook his head, "Sorry. I just can't remember who Zombina was."

Manako looked down at the ground, a small blush appearing on her face. It would appear that she was embarrassed at asking such a question.

She felt a hand grasp her shoulder and looked up. Ahab was putting on a smile, looking her in the eye.

"Cheer up. I might remember her someday. If she knows me enough to praise me, I must've been really close to her."

Manako hummed and gave a nod. The two would simply just continue on their path, it may get repetitive, but that's what they were assigned to do. They haven't even encountered the human offices they might run into. There is a chance of never seeing them, but the chances of not meeting them is too low to even consider. The two would have to go out of their way to never meet the ones they could potentially meet on their small patrol path.

"We must have died alone. A long long time ago." Snake hummed out of the blue, continuing to hum to himself. It was obvious that he didn't know he sang it aloud as Manako took a quick glance at the man.

Manako was about to question what he was doing, probably taking it as another hint of a memory flash. She suddenly found herself pulled by Ahab, she almost ran into a street sign. He was a bit rough, but at least she didn't run into the street sign. That would've been more embarrassing, than being pulled to the side.

"Thank you." She mouthed.

The two continued to walk on the sidewalk, it was an unusually quiet day for the city. Usually a place like this would get traffic of both vehicle and pedestrian. There wasn't much room for conversation between the two.

A small grumbling noise was heard, this caused Manako to clutch her stomach in embarrassment. The downside to having a partner that isn't a zombie is the fact that one of you will get hungry eventually.

"Getting hungry?" Ahab bluntly questioned.

"Y-yes." Manako's eye glanced to the side.

"Let's find you something to eat then." Ahab said as he took a glance at the buildings that surrounded them. His eye landed on a surprisingly crowded restaurant. It was actually an american themed burger shop.

 _Just you wait! I'll make the best burgers this world has ever seen!_

He pointed towards the shop, but Manako shook her hands, "I don't wish to impose. Sorry. I can eat after-"

Ahab shook his head, "It does you no good to starve yourself. You have to eat, to satisfy your hunger after all."

Manako blushed a bit, "Sorry. I didn't mean to be rude." She apologized once again.

Inside the busy restaurant the two would find themselves sitting in a booth, sitting across from each other. Manako had the sun hat tilted towards the side where people would most likely see her eye.

"Good afternoon. Are you ready to place your order." A waiter came by the table.

"I'll just have the classic burger." Manako tried to voice out as fast as she could, the crowd in here was making her nervous.

"I'll take this 'mystery burger' of yours." Ahab said, surprising Manako a bit.

"Ooh~" The waiter couldn't keep in his excitement, "Coming right up." The waiter quickly bolted towards the kitchen, to give the orders.

"You don't need food. So why're you ordering some? I-I don't mean it in an accusatory way, but zombies have no need to eat." Manako questioned the man. Even when Zombina went to restaurants with her, she didn't eat. She just enjoyed the scenery, whilst having a good time talking.

She tried to pull the sun hat over her face once again, but found the large hat was quickly pulled off by Ahab and set down on the table.

"Being dead won't stop me from enjoying the taste of great food. Some people were surprised that my sense of taste even works at all." If only Ahab remembered some infamous habits he had in his life.

"Your sense of taste works?" Manako couldn't help, but question his statement. She actually forgot about her hat.

Ahab nodded his head, "It can still work. I don't care how, but now my title as a not so picky eater won't be forfeit."

Manako noted the casual way he said it, it must be another memory.

"Why do you try to hide under that sun hat?" Ahab asked.

Manako blushed at the sudden confrontation of her habit. She could ignore the question, but he'll probably bring it up again later. Add the fact that it may get uncomfortable working with someone whose question you never answered.

Ahab noticed her uncomfortable fidgets and tried to back down, "Sorry. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

However, it would appear that Manako owed it to herself to tell him, "To... hide from most of the world."

Ahab had a look of confusion.

"Namely to hide my eye." She didn't know why she was telling Ahab this. They don't normally talk to each other… however she feels a small sense of calmness radiating from him. It's almost like he'll be able to listen to anyone's problems.

"Why would you wish to hide your eye?" Ahab asked a question that would seem obvious to many, including Manako.

Manako visibly shook, her body twitching, wishing not to tell him why. Was he asking it just to get confirmation of what he's thinking? Or was he truly clueless to why she would wish to hide her eye from the world. Either possibility frightened her, but she knew that she mustn't relent.

"Who would want to look at me? All they would see is a giant eye. No one would want to look at something so discomforting." Manako had a million ways she could describe herself, each one more condescending than the last.

That's when Ahab asked a unique question, "Is it yourself that you're uncomfortable with?"

"Eh?" Manako's pupil dilated.

Ahab sighed, "Is it yourself that you're uncomfortable with?"

"I-"

"What makes you think like that?" Ahab asked another question, he'll readily back down if he has to. He has to see how far he can push.

"When-Whenever someone looks at me… they try their best to keep their eyes off of me. Away from my eye specifically. I've overheard some people in the street call me a freak. Maybe it would be best to hide my asset from the world? That way no one would have to be uncomfortable looking at something so unnerving." Manako looked down at the table, not even bothering to keep eye contact with Ahab.

"So what?" Was Ahab's question.

"Huh?" Manako looked up to notice the eye patch man having an unamused expression.

"The opinions of others should not directly influence the way you act. You should not hide from the world, because they deem you unfit to talk to. If you start regretting the way you were born, because of a few people, then I have some advice for you. It doesn't matter what religion you come from, what nation you were born, what gender you were born as, what creed you follow, everyone is equal."

Ahab clutched his head a bit as he remembered the little bits and pieces of a speech he used to stand by very clearly.

"What I'm saying is: Be yourself. All that matters is how you want yourself to be seen. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Manako's eye widened at his small speech, it sounded like he could've rehearsed the line many times before. With each time becoming more grander and true than the last. She didn't realize she was staring at Ahab, he could actually see her eye in all its glory.

Ahab smiled as he looked into Manako's eye, "Your eye, it's full of wonders and great happiness. I don't see why anyone would want to look away from an eye that is as beautiful as yours."

Manako began to feel her cheeks heat up a bit from the compliment. She could almost see why Zombina praises him so much.

Ahab pointed at his own horn and eyepatch, "I present these to the world. A long lost eye and a horn that represents my sins. Both of these are my punishments, yet they're also badges of pride I wear. Same applies for my prosthetic and my status as a zombie. I won't say that I know what it feels like to be in your shoes. I'll say that I still stand tall despite my glaring features. You can have your own way of dealing with it, but not being ashamed of _who_ you are… it's the best thing you could do for yourself. Will you follow the trends that society wants to force upon you? Or will you rise above and be whomever you want to be." Ahab stopped himself from going on any further, he just realized that he didn't know exactly what he was saying, yet he knew exactly what he was saying.

Manako looked all over Ahab, from his horn to his prosthetic, she could see the confidence he seemed to generate, "Badges of pride?" Now that she thought about it… there were people that looked at Ahab in disgust and dismay, yet there were also those that looked upon him with respect and compliments. Was it the same way for her? Was she focusing on the people that shamed her, more than the people that truly complimented her.

She never got a good look at his singular eye either, but why does looking into his eye protrude a strange reaction of sorrow, happiness, guilt, and anger at the same time? Was his eye giving a glimpse into his past. He also said that his 'badges of pride' were also his punishments… did he understand what he meant by that, because she was having a hard time understanding it as well.

She could now see it once she got a good look at him, Ahab oozed an aura of respect, pride, and charm. He wasn't bothered by who he was or the way he looked, he exuded an aura of confidence. She noticed he easily ignored the wrongful disgusted looks and focused on the compliments he got.

He could be playing her like a fiddle, a possibility that she feared and the moment she followed along he would take back his words. No, she must not think like that, he seems too earnest to be tricking her ….maybe she should follow Ahab's example?

"O-okay.. Ahab. I'll try." Manako face blushed as she began to notice that he was actually quite handsome.

That was actually around the time when their food arrived, Manako's was pretty normal, but Ahab's….

It had a… strange color… like the color shouldn't even exist on food.

Ahab did not mind at all, as long as the food was good. He took a bite into the strangely colored food, "MMMMH!" He made his compliment as loud as possible, earning a few stares from the patrons, whose eyes were wide at the sight of someone eating a disgusting looking burger.

"Anyway, if you want to hide. Try a cardboard box." Ahab absentmindedly said, not noticing Manako ignored the advice in favor of staring at a strange burger.

Ahab gave another 'mmm' of enjoyment as he took another bite of the grossly colored burger, "What is this?"

The waiter snapped his fingers, "That is the Chemical Burger! It's loaded with preservatives of all kinds! It may look weird, but it is delicious."

Ahab stopped and stared at the waiter, "Who did you get this from?" Why did it feel like that they should be sued?

"Apparently one of the founders of this restaurant worked in the middle east and one day created the 'perfect' burger. He always loved seeing people's reaction change when they realize it tastes good."

"He created it 'one day?'"

"We're not sure about that, that's what it said in his records." The waiter apologized as he realized he was taking up their time and had to help out other customers.

"Try it." Ahab said as he presented the burger to Manako.

Manako swallowed hard, looking at the almost impossibly colored burger. This was all or nothing! She took a little nibble and her eye widened exceptionally… it was actually very good. In fact it was impossibly good.

A smile formed on Manako's face as she looked at Ahab munching away at his food, "I can see why Zombina praises you so much." She said it quiet enough so he wouldn't hear.


	4. Chapter 4

Ahab found himself alone in the familiar office he's come to known. Nothing of note happened after his excursion with Manako and his report to Smith reflected that. Though the woman did note that Manako came back happier than when she went out. Unfortunately, she wouldn't get much out of Ahab and Manako on what happened. All she got was a 'patrolled for a while, went to lunch, patrolled some more, then it got dark.' Not exactly in that phrasing, but one gets the point.

Yes, the sun was setting, but the night has barely begun. That said, Smith actually went home for the day and so did the other members that required sleep to function. Zombina stayed behind to patrol the streets at night and Ahab stayed at the office, just in case of anyone that wants to come into their office for whatever reason. Zombies had no need for sleep, yet they still had the ability to dream. So essentially they could still sleep, just to pass the time as well.

That being said, Ahab was definitely neither dreaming, nor sleeping, when a young looking woman came into the office.

"Hello, I was told by the front desk to come in here to talk about the Exchange. She told me to look for a Kuroko Smith." The young woman said as she looked from side to side.

"She's gone home for the night." Ahab told her, causing her to pinpoint her head to where he was.

The woman's eyes widened, "I-I see." She blushed noticing that Ahab was quite handsome, even with the eyepatch and horn, "Sorry to disturb you then, I can come back tom-"

Ahab actually pulled out the paperwork needed for the Cultural Exchange, "I can help you out. Just fill this out and I'll present it to her tomorrow."

"No. There's no need to do that for me. I don't want to cause you trouble."

Ahab sighed, "It won't take long, trust me." He smiled.

He didn't know why, but this caused the woman to gush red and let out a rather adorable squee.

 _Ever the lady killer I see._

Even more surprising is the fact that she filled the paperwork as quickly as she could. The blush still evident on her face as she did so. He didn't even have to walk her through any of the processes as she left as soon as she was done and gave a wink towards him, "Bye handsome."

He took a glance over the document, everything was filled out correctly and the rest should be up to Smith. He placed the document in a location he's sure he would remember.

This was when Zombina came back in an annoyed huff, "There's nothing awesome going on tonight." She moaned, "Just silence, Boss, silence. That's all that is going on."

Ahab glanced at her, "Be patient. Crimes usually happen more at night anyway."

Zombina sighed as she adjusted her shoulder, her hand fell off as well, "Damnit." She cursed as she picks up her hand and places it on one of the desks and fumbled around her pockets for a thread and needle.

That's when Ahab noticed that there was something peculiar hanging onto her shoulder, namely something of a certain crustacean variety.

"What is that on your shoulder?" Ahab tried to not let his fear be evident in his voice.

"Huh?" Zombina was almost finished with sewing her hand back in place, "Oh this little guy?" She allowed to small crustacean to maneuver down her arm and onto the reattached hand, "I don't know what species it is, but it is adorable. I was patrolling by beachside when this little guy came up to me. Want to touch him?" Zombina walked towards Ahab.

As Zombina extended her crab holding hand, Ahab literally pushed his chair down and rolled backwards into a combat stance, "Are you crazy? Do you not see how dangerous that thing is?!"

Zombina could only chuckle at his reaction, "What is this a super rare and dangerous death crab? I actually didn't know you were afraid of crabs, Boss." She smirked as she slowly approached Ahab, "A little touch won't hurt."

"You've got to be kidding me. Do you not see those claws?! Those claws can rip a tank in half!" Ahab desperately tried to escape the wrath of the crab.

"I bet it can easily rip you in half then." Zombina smirked as she continued to slowly approached the crab fearing Ahab.

"It can! Just take a look at its invincible shell. Do you not see the bloodlust?!"

"All I see is an adorable crab, Boss."

"That demon has you stuck in its charms."

Zombina laughed, "Alright. Alright, I'll put the 'demon crab' away." She said as she placed the little crab on a nearby desk for it to freely roam on it.

"I'm done for the night." Ahab said as he quickly tried to leave, taking a glance at the crab that stared at him. It was trying to look harmless, but he could feel the danger that resided within the crab.

"Aww. Are you going to get therapy for your little crab fear?" Zombina continued to laugh

"Good idea." Ahab stated as he wanted to get out of there as quickly as he could. He can't stand another minute near that crab.

The crab meanwhile shuffled back and forth, a seemingly innocent and natural gesture to the regular eye. It was actually a very harmless crab, take Zombina's word for it. There truly was nothing dangerous about this crab. Yup.. _absolutely nothing_ was dangerous about the crab. The crab shuffled back and forth on the desk, pinching its claws together from time to time, not having the vast intelligence to ponder about the world as other species. It was _harmless_ crab after all.


End file.
